Sonic and th Black Knight Maria's point of view
by MariaRobotnik24
Summary: A LOT of humor!Told in Maria's point of view. Maria's cousin Arthur is corrupted by the magic of the scabbard of Excalibur. What will become of Maria's dear cousin? Will she tell Lancelot her true feelings for him? Will he feel the same way? Read to find out! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**I am sorry but this one is going to be a long chapter. Hope you like it! My own version of Sonic and the Black knight. All told in Maria's point of view. I made Maria the main character of this and she will be doing most of the stuff Sonic would normally do. So I am sorry if I upset major sonic fans with that. **

**And if aliciathewolf45 and .399 are reading this I would like to thank them for looking over my work and hopefully I have their support with this. Please guys review if you have any personal thoughts about it. And aliciahewolf45 I know you like shadamy but this is a shadria story but I still hope you like it anyway. And .399 I would like to say to you that I hope you like this as well and that I wish you luck with your story. ;)**

**enough of my blabbering for now though. EEENNNNJJJOOOYYY! :D **

Chapter 1

Leaving

I am Maria Robotnik, princess of Camelot, 23 years old. Yet I am more than just a princess, I am the messenger between Arthur and the Lady of the Lake, as well as a ranger, and the one who pierced Excalibur into the stone and made sure that only the true king of Camelot should be able to pull it out, which happened to be my now 15 year old cousin Arthur.

It has been a few years since Arthur was crowned king and everything is going very well so far. He has taken good rule and was blessed with reliable knights, my younger brother Sir Galahad(Silver), the idiot Sir Larmorak(Jet), Percival(Blaze), Sir Gawain(Knuckles), and the strongest of all and closest to Arthur, Sir Lancelot(Shadow).

I am standing outside on top of a hill under a tree looking out over the empty meadow, thinking about Lancelot. Him and I have gotten extremely close lately. It seems that every time I am around him, my heart stops and I am left feeling like he is the only one I am meant for. I think I'm in love, but I doubt that he feels the same way. Though he does come to me for advice a lot. Soon I hear footsteps come up behind me. I turn around to see that it is Galahad.

"Maria, the Lady of the Lake requests that you come to see her immediately." He said.

"Did she say what for?" I asked.

"No, I only got word from her saying she wishes to see you as soon as you have a moment. It sounds important though." Galahad answered.

"Alright, I will go see her now. Thank you Galahad." I said walking off.

I head up to the castle and walk into my room and change into my ranger outfit, grab my bow and quiver and put them both on my back and I grab my belt and sword sheath and tie it to my waist. Once I have everything I need equipped I grab my sword Caliburn, who awakens in surprise from me picking him up and putting him in the sword sheath at my side.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he noticed that I am not in my princess wear.

"The Lady requests our presence." I answered walking out the door.

"Ah, so I see we are going on an adventure." Caliburn said sounding pleased.

"Yes Caliburn, we are." I said already annoyed with him.

I am walking down the main hallway of the castle, and not paying attention I run into Lancelot. Once I gather my footing I found myself feeling as if my heart stopped again as I look at him. As usual I do my best to hide the fact that I am uneasy about how I am feeling around him.

"I'm sorry Lancelot." I said as I was watching him try to fix his helmet which was knocked out of place when we collided.

"It's alright, no harm done." He said struggling with his helmet.

"Here let me help you." I said putting my hands on his helping him straighten his helmet upright, once it was fixed I lift up the front of the helmet so he can see me better.

"Thank you," He said, "I swear this thing is getting on my last nerve."

"I can see how it would get irritating." I said laughing a bit.

"Where are you headed?" He asked noticing that I am wearing my ranger outfit.

"The Lady wishes to see me." I answered, noticing that he was making eye contact with me, making me melt on the inside even more than I already am, feeling as if his red eyes were looking into what I was thinking, hoping that he can't see what I'm feeling.

"Oh, well be careful. There are a lot more enemies out in the woods than usual." He said with a bit of concern in his voice.

"I will don't worry." I said.

"It's my job to worry, it wouldn't be any good if our princess were to go missing." Lancelot remarked with a smirk.

"Yes, but I am not your average princess now am I?" I said with a smile.

"Please just be careful." He said again, his voice calm but stern.

"I will." I said and walked off.

A few hours went by and I was walking through the woods when I saw a group of knights of the underworld. A group of more than usual, normally there would be only a group of two or three, this was a group of five or more. Soon I find myself surrounded by the group and I fight my way out. Once there is one more knight of the underworld standing, him and I get into a one on one combat. I start swinging Caliburn in defense from the knight's random attacks. I didn't get to dodge a couple of his attacks in time and he slashed my cheek and gave me a split lip. After a while of fighting I finally defeated the knight and I continued my way to the lady of the Lake.

Soon I finally make it to the lake and the Lady was already waiting for me.

"Thank goodness you're here, I was getting worried." She said.

"So what is going on… what is it that is so important?" I asked.

"Everyone has been seeing knights of the underworld in outrageous numbers, more than usual." The Lady answered.

"I noticed that. But why though, why are they increasing in number?" I replied.

"They are after the scabbard of Excalibur." She said.

"The scabbard?!" Caliburn said jumping out of his sheath and stands up on his own.

"Yes, they know that Arthur will be getting it soon." The Lady said.

"If they are after the scabbard then that means… they must be planning an ambush on Arthur and you." I said.

"Yes, this is where you come in." The Lady started, "I need you to go and figure out exactly what they are planning, and once you figure out what they are planning then I need you to go into the forgotten realm and meet the oracle, she will know what you need to do."

"Alright, is there anything else I need to know before I go?" I asked.

"Well you already know that once you enter the forgotten realm time travels differently, time is shorter in that realm so however long you are there will mean a very long time period here before you come back here." She answered.

"Yes I am aware." I said bidding the Lady farewell and walking off in the direction of the hideout where the knights of the underworld are.

"You are always aware of everything." Caliburn remarked.

"Are you going to make your stupid comments the whole time we are gone?" I asked sounding annoyed.

"They aren't stupid comments, they are remarks that I make that YOU just find annoying." Caliburn said.

"Well that's because they ARE annoying!" I shouted.

"Oh so you find me irritating?" Caliburn asked.

"Yes actually." I said.

"Well that's very nice to know." Caliburn pouted.

"I thought you already knew that I find you irritating." I said.

"Maybe it slipped my memory." Caliburn said.

"Oh dear lord." I said burying my face in my hand.

"And the journey begins." Caliburn said.

"Would you just stay quiet for five minuets!" I said.

"What if I don't want to be quiet." Caliburn said trying to test my patience.

I didn't say anything more and just made my hand into a fist and punched Caliburn's hilt as hard as I possibly could.

"OUCH!" Caliburn shouted.

"That's what you get for not staying quiet." I said smiling.

"Fine! I'll stay quiet." Caliburn pouted and went to sleep.

It has been a few months and we have been in the forgotten realm for a while now and were on our way to see the oracle.

"I wonder how long we have been gone?" I said to myself.

"Who knows, this realm is full of mysteries." Caliburn said.

"True, I'm just worried about Arthur, I mean, what if the knights of the underworld got to him and the scabbard?" I said sounding worried.

"Well the most we can do right now is get to the oracle and see what she has to say." Caliburn said.

A few hours have passed and I finally made it to the oracle's hideout and walked inside. The oracle looked up to see me standing in front of her.

"I was wondering when you would get here, I have been expecting you." She said.

"So what do you suggest that I do to stop the knights of the underworld from getting to Arthur?" I asked.

"You must blunt the power of the scabbard with the three sacred swords, the scabbard is what makes the knights of the underworld live, so if you destroy it, then the knights of the underworld will be destroyed as well." The oracle answered.

"So I need to destroy the scabbard and that's it?" I asked.

"Yes." The oracle answered.

"Alright then, thank you." I said.

After that I bid the oracle farewell and I started towards the direction of the portal to my world. Once I reach the portal it was already closing and I took a running start and jumped through the portal just in time. Once I made it through the portal I made my way to the Lady of the Lake. As I walked up to her she looked worried.

"What is it, how long have I been gone?" I asked.

"You have been gone for five years, the knights of the underworld have gotten to Arthur and the scabbard. Arthur now controls the knights of the underworld and has become immortal from the power of the scabbard. The power has driven him mad, all he wants is power, and the knights of the Round Table have fallen under his power as well, all except Sir Larmorak and Galahad… those two are rebelling against the evil that has corrupted this land." The Lady explained.

"Arthur…. Is… evil…" I said in shock and despair.

"Yes, did you figure out how to fix everything?" She said.

"Yes, I did. Is there anything else that happened while I was gone?" I asked.

"Merlina summoned somebody from another world, a blue hedgehog named Sonic. He is going to help us get everything back in order." The Lady answered.

"Alright then, I ought to go find this blue hedgehog and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble with anything." I said.

"Maria, wait. I suggest you disguise yourself as a masked ranger. If anyone were to see the princess nothing good will happen." The Lady said.

"Alright." I said.

I clothed myself all in black so I could hide in the shadows easier, so I wore a pair of black jeans, black riding boots, a black shirt whose long sleeves were loose and flowed with ease, black fingerless riding gloves and I tied a black cloth over my nose and mouth to where the only thing of my face visible were my golden eyes. Once I finished changing I left the Lady of the Lake and went off to find that blue hedgehog. A few hours later I found the blue hedgehog with Merlina and I walked up to them.

"Well well, the Lady of the Lake wasn't joking when she told me you summoned a blue hedgehog." I said.

"Who the heck are you… Maria?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked.

"The golden eyes." He said.

"Do you know me from your world?" I asked.

"Yes actually I am your older brother." He said.

"So in this case you are not only from another world but another time. Because I only have a younger brother currently, I wasn't even told of an older brother." I said.

"Ah… the you in my time told me that you are the princess of Camelot, is that true?" He asked.

"Yes it is true but I am in hiding right now, only because of our current situation, so you must tell no one who I am.

"Ok no problem, by the way, my name is…" he started.

"Sonic, I know. The Lady of the Lake told me everything I need to know." I interrupted.

"Ok then.." Sonic said, "What now?"

"We need to collect the three sacred swords. And then use them to destroy the scabbard." I said.

"Although won't destroying the scabbard destroy Arthur?" Merlina asked, "When the scabbard made Arthur immortal his life became linked to it."

"True… let's put that aside for now though, we will come up with something for that later, for now let's focus on getting the three sacred swords." I said.

"So who has the three sacred swords?" Sonic asked.

"The three top knights of the Round Table, Percival, Sir Gawain, and the strongest of all Sir Lancelot." I said my voice faltering at the name Lancelot.

"So why don't we split up, I will go after two and you get one." Sonic said.

"Alright, but you will need a sword first." I said.

"Oh… right… heh… didn't think about that." Sonic said scratching the back of his head.

"Come with me." I said.

"Ok." Sonic said.

A while later we make it to the castle town and go into where the blacksmith is.

"Hello, what can I do for a knight and a ranger?" The blacksmith asked.

"I need you to get a sword for this one." I said looking at Sonic.

"Alright let's see here, how's this?" The blacksmith asked handing a sword to Sonic.

"This is perfect." Sonic said getting a feel for the sword.

"Alright if that's the one for you Sonic then we will take it." I said handing a gold coin to the blacksmith.

"Ok, thank you." The blacksmith said.

"Thank you." I said and walked out with Sonic.

**Phew! sorry that was such a long chapter. ok I will post the next few when I get the chance and pleeeaassee review nicely! BYEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAAAIIIIII PEOPLE! I'm back with another chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Taken

Once we get back to the woods Sonic gets in some sword training while I sit down leaning up against a tree with Caliburn who won't stay quiet.

"Maria." Caliburn said.

"What?" I said sounding irritated.

"What are you doing, are you sleeping?" Caliburn asked.

"No you idiot I am meditating, if I were asleep I would be completely limp." I said my eyes still closed and me sitting upright against the tree.

"Why are you meditating?" Caliburn asked.

"I'm getting a feel for what is going on around us, now stay quiet." I said in deep concentration.

"Why do you need to know what is going on?" Caliburn asked obviously trying to test my patience again.

"I am listening to my surroundings so I can see if anything is coming around us or not and if something is coming I would know to be alert just in case it is a threat. Now hush." I said.

"Hey Maria, I think I got the hang of using a sword." Sonic said walking up.

"Shhhhhh!" I said eyes still closed and still sitting in a meditation position.

Soon after I hushed them, Sonic and Caliburn stayed quiet. They saw the focused look on my face as I listened carefully to my surroundings. I opened my eyes and picked up Caliburn and stood in fighting postion.

"Stay on guard." I whispered to Sonic, who nods in response.

Soon we find ourselves surrounded by a group of knights of the underworld. Since there were too many for only me and Sonic alone to fight we stood our ground as Arthur rode up to us on his horse.

"Well well, who do we have here. A blue hedgehog and a masked ranger. What a treat, now if only I knew what to do with them." Arthur said dismounting his horse and walking up to me, "Oh, a female ranger. Aren't you a pretty face."

He put his hand under my chin holding my head up forcing me to look at him as two knights of the underworld had hold of me and Caliburn jumped back into the sheath at my side. As Arthur was examining me Lancelot rides up on his horse and dismounts to approach Arthur.

"Who is this?" Lancelot asked.

"I have no clue but she is a mystery I want to solve." Arthur said.

Surprisingly Arthur didn't remove the cloth I had covering my face. He looked at one of the knights of the underworld and motioned for him to get rid of Sonic. The knight simply wacks Sonic aside which knocks him out.

"Sonic!" I yelled.

"I apologize my lady but your little friend won't be joining us." Arthur said his hand still under my chin forcing me to keep looking at him.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, my voice still stern.

"You are coming with me." Arthur said.

"What? No!" I yelled trying to break out of the hold I was in to find myself taken from the grip of the knights of the underworld and into the arms of Lancelot who binds my hands and ties me to his horse and rides off in the direction of the castle.

**OH NO MARIA WAS CPATURED! Now I know what you all are thinking. WHAT THE HECK IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO MARIA!? Only I will know hehe. Read the next chapter and find out yourselves! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAI PEOPLE! Me is back with another chapter. What is going to happen to Maria now that she is being held captive. Read and find out! ENJOY!**

Chapter 3

Into the Dungeon

As we were riding Arthur and the others decide to go to Avalon while Lancelot takes me to the castle. He has been riding for a while and from all the jumps his horse was doing I nearly fell off the back of his horse a number of times only to have my fall broken by Lancelot catching me, since I am tied up I couldn't catch myself. After a while he stops and dismounts the horse and surprisingly with a gentle grip he sits me upright on the front of the horse and he gets on behind me with his arms around my sides to hang on to the reigns in the front. He noticed that I was confused and laughed.

"What is it that you find funny?" I asked.

"The way you looked at me when I moved you up front, obvious confusion, sometimes when people are confused I notice the most odd expressions on their faces." Lancelot answered.

"Well it's nice to know you find me amusing." I said sounding a bit irritated.

After that he said nothing more and continued focusing on the road ahead as we were riding. We still had a half a day journey to the castle, and despite all the bumps and turns, I somehow managed to fall asleep. Lancelot stopped to give his horse a rest and when he dismounted he noticed that my head was drooping. Even though I was asleep I was still aware of everything going on around me, and I feel Lancelot pick me up off the horse and lay me down under a tree. A few minuets pass by and I open my eyes to see that I am still laying under the tree with my hands still bound together and I see Lancelot petting his horse. My heart stopped again, that feeling that I always get when I am around him has struck me as I watched him take care of the horse while he wasn't even aware that I am awake. He turns around to see me with my eyes open as I was looking up at the sky through the tree's branches. Since I was looking up I wasn't paying attention to what Lancelot was doing as he approached me and as his hand touched my shoulder I jumped and hit the back of my head on the tree.

"Ow…" I muttered and looked up at Lancelot.

"I need to get you to the castle before the king gets there." Lancelot said picking me up and slowly walking to the horse who ended up walking all the way over to another tree in the middle of the empty valley which was a couple yards away.

"Why are you being so gentle with me?" I asked sounding curious but also a bit intimidated, Lancelot noticed the intimidation in my voice and looked at me.

"Why do you ask, is it that you are afraid of me?" Lancelot questioned.

"I ask only because you are holding me captive, and it's just… I'm confused as to why you aren't being harsh like someone would normally do to their captive." I said still a bit confused looking up at him with curiosity in my eyes, and since my face was still hidden my eyes were all he saw so he seemed to be making constant eye contact with me so he can see what I emotion I am making out.

"Well I do not know what the king wishes to do with you so I am being careful with you so I do not do something the king would not be happy with." Lancelot answered.

After that I stayed quiet. I desperately longed to tell Lancelot who I am and how I felt about him. But I knew that wouldn't be the best idea so I kept my mouth shut.

We make it back to the horse and he gently puts me on the horse and gets on behind me. Soon we Arthur and the other knights do.

"Ah, Lancelot, just in time. Now we can get to figuring out what to do with this one." Arthur said eying me closely.

As he said that Lancelot had picked me up off his horse and had me stand next to him as he had a firm grip on me so I couldn't get away. Lancelot nods and watches as the king walks off into the castle and Lancelot follows. While Lancelot was leading me down the hallway he looked down at me and looks me in the eye to see that I had nothing but a look of terror and worry in them. Once we reached the end of the hallway Arthur and Lancelot led me down the stairs to the dungeon. Arthur grabs me away from Lancelot and ties one of my hands to one loose rope hanging from the ceiling and the other hand to another loose rope hanging from the ceiling on the other side of me. He dismisses Lancelot who nods and walks into the other room.

After a while of eyeing me closely Arthur finally breaks the silence, as a few knights of the underworld walk into the room.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked.

"Ha! Like I am going to tell you that." I said sounding cocky.

"Ah, so I see you are the stubborn type." Arthur said walking up to me and tries to remove the cloth on my face only to have his hand electrocuted as he neared my face to try and remove it, "So you have magic?"

"Yes, and it is quite helpful in keeping my identity a secret." I said.

"I can see that." He said looking at his hand and back up at me, "If you are hiding yourself then that means you know something and are in hiding so people don't find out about it. Perhaps you know about the princess."

Lancelot walks back in just as Arthur mentioned the word princess.

"So what if I do know something?" I remarked.

"Ah, so you do know where she is." Arthur said as Lancelot approached his side and eyed me closely.

"Yes, but I am not stupid enough to tell the likes of you." I answered.

"Then it looks like I am going to have to force her location out of you." Arthur said looking at one of the knights of the underworld who grabs a whip and stands behind me, "Now where is she?"

"I'm not telling you anything." I said stubbornly.

"Not what I wanted to hear." Arthur said looking at the knight behind me and nodding his head.

The knight behind me responded to Arthur's gesture by taking the whip and slashing my back. A sharp pain surged throughout my back but all I did was close my eyes which showed that I took the pain as if it were nothing.

"Huh… normally someone would scream in agony, but you are different." Arthur remarked and nodded his head at the knight again who then lashed my back again but this time twice.

I still remained quiet even though the pain was intense. I looked up to see Lancelot standing in the background with the front of his helmet up and looking me directly in the eye to see a look of pain and agony in my eyes. I looked him in the eye as well and him and I could both tell that something clicked. But he wasn't exactly sure what clicked. The look on his face showed that he thought he knew me from somewhere.

"It seems that lashes have no effect on you." Arthur said, "Maybe we should step it up a bit."

He looks at two of the knights of the underworld and he nods his head at them motioning at them in a gesture I wasn't familiar with. The two knights walk over to either side of me and one knight grabs the other end of the rope that my hand is bound to while the other knight does the same thing with the other side.

"Now this is your last chance. Where is the princess?" Arthur said in a very stern tone.

"I told you I am not going to tell you anything no matter what you do to me!" I said obvious pain in my voice but also pride.

"Then you leave me no choice." Arthur said nodding at the two knights who were holding the ropes on either side of me.

Once he nods at the knights they start pulling in opposite directions stretching me. The first few moments I didn't say anything except have a look of agony in my eyes as Lancelot eyed me ever so closely. Soon they started pulling on the ropes harder and I couldn't help but finally let out a scream of agony as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Enough!" Arthur said holding his hand up.

The knights of the underworld dropped the ropes and cut me down and I fall to my knees still awake but in the most pain that I have ever been in. Arthur walks up to me and kneels down in front of me.

"I will give you all night to think about this. If you don't tell me where the princess is tomorrow, I will have them put you to death." Arthur said as he got up and walked away.

A knight grabs me and takes me up to one of the prison cells in the dungeon and merely tosses me in without care and locks the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**ENNNJJJJJOOOOYYYYY THIS NEXT CHAPTOR! XD**

Chapter 4

Reunited

It was probably around midnight and the light of the moon shone through the window of the cell I am in. I am on the floor in as much pain as ever from being both stretched and lashed. Soon I hear footsteps growing louder as they were nearing my cell. I use as much strength as I could to lift my head up as much as I could to see who was coming up. Out of the darkness Sir Larmorak walks up looking around to make sure nobody else was following him.

"Oh dear lord what on earth are you doing here?" I whispered to him.

"Oh don't worry Galahad is here as well, in fact here he is now." Larmorak said turning his head in the direction of where Galahad is walking up.

"Galahad, oh thank the lord you're here, I was worried this idiot was saving me alone." I said quietly trying not to get the attention of any other knights.

"It's ok we will get you out of here." Galahad said as he started to pick the lock of my cell door.

I slowly lowered my head back down to rest it on the floor because another after surge of pain went through me again.

"Are you alright Maria?" Galahad whispered as he finally opened the cell door and knelt down by my side.

"Honestly I don't know." I answered with a slight groan in my voice.

"What did they do to you." Larmorak asked as he was keeping watch for any knights that might walk by.

"Since Arthur doesn't know that I am the princess, thankfully, and so I acted as if I was one who helped the princess escape and so he tried to torture my "information of the princess's location" out of me by lashing me and then stretching me." I answered as yet another surge of pain went through me.

"Arthur takes it to the extreme when he tortures people." Galahad said unbinding my hands and picking me up in a position for him to carry me out of the castle.

As his hand went behind my back it accidentally brushed the spot where I was lashed, and I tried not to groan too loudly, but I still made a noise indicating that he hurt me a bit.

"Sorry." He said.

"You're fine just get me out of here." I said resting my head on his shoulder as he carried me out of the dungeon and out of the castle.

Galahad and Larmorak finally get me out of the castle and both take off flying towards the Lady of the Lake. We have been travelling for a while and we finally land at the Lake where the Lady of the Lake, Sonic and Merlina were all waiting for us anxiously.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"Long story short I was tortured by Arthur." I answered still in pain.

"Here let me." The Lady said and healed my wounds.

"Thank you." I said standing up feeling refreshed.

"So now I'm guessing we can start trying to gather the sacred swords now?" Sonic asked.

"Yes you go ahead and look for Gawain and Percival, they are normally out and around the forest a lot. I will wait here and gather my strength." I said sitting down.

"Ok." Sonic said grabbing his sword and running off.


	5. Chapter 5

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY DIS CHAPTORE!**

Chapter 5

Getting the Last Sacred Sword

It has been a day or two and Sonic comes back with two sacred swords.

"Got them!" Sonic said running up holding the two swords up.

"Good." I said, "Let's give them to the Lady for now, at least until we get the last one."

"Alright." Sonic said handing the swords to the Lady.

"All we have left is Lancelot." I said blankly.

"Lancelot?" Sonic questioned, "Isn't he the strongest?"

"Yes," I answered, "That is why you are going to let me go after him."

"Are you sure, I mean, if he's the strongest then I can help if you want." Sonic said.

"If you know me in your time then you know how strong I am." I said, "I can be stronger than Lancelot if I wanted to."

"Alright, if you need me though just let me know." Sonic said.

"Like she will ask anyone for help, Maria is the most stubborn person I know. I doubt that she will ask anyone for help." Caliburn said jumping out of the sword sheath at my side.

"Yeah I know that." Sonic said, "She is stubborn in my time, and has a very bad temper if you get her mad enough."

I shot them both an annoyed look and walked up to Sonic, and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! Don't I get that from you enough in my time already?" Sonic said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well if I do that to you in your time, I can see why I do." I said.

Sonic just flattened his ears and shot me an annoyed look, and I just smiled as I tied the cloth over my nose again to hide my face as I go look for Lancelot. I walked away from the Lake and made it to the Deep Woods. As I make it further into the woods I see Lancelot's horse. I look around the area to see if I could find Lancelot anywhere close or not. I walk past his horse and I see Lancelot standing ahead of me with his back facing me. I took a quiet deep breath and took another step forward and accidentally stepped on a twig. Lancelot's ears peaked a bit to show that he heard me and I stood my ground as I watched his actions. He turned around to see me standing a perfectly good distance from him.

"The king sent us out looking for you when he saw that you were gone. How did you get out, especially with how badly wounded you are?" Lancelot said in a very stern tone.

"Technically I WAS wounded when I was rescued, I am not wounded anymore." I said.

"Impossible, the only way you were to be healed that quickly is if by…" He started.

"Magic." I finished his sentence, "I happen to have powers, but I also have magical people on my side as well. But I don't think you were sent out looking for me just to talk."

Lancelot didn't say anything more and just looked at me to see that I had a glint in my eyes to show that I was smiling behind my mask.

"If you are out to bring me back to the king, good luck getting me back without a fight." I said confidence in my voice.

"I thought you might say that." Lancelot said as he drew his sword out.

I stood my ground as I brought out Caliburn. Lancelot seemed to falter when he saw Caliburn. He seemed to remember seeing me as the princess with Caliburn.

"That sword belongs to the princess." He said in shock.

"I am aware." I said.

"So you do know where the princess is." He said trying to keep his voice firm.

"Yes." I answered, "And she is a LOT closer than you think."

"If you have done anything to her I swear you will not live to see the next day." He said as anger filled his voice.

"I'm not afraid of you Sir Emolot." I said standing my ground.

"You should be, I am the strongest of all knights of the round table, I am Sir Lanceloodle… err… Emolot….. GRRRR!" Lancelot yelled in frustration.

"Let's just get this over with." I said with a laugh.

"Gladly." Lancelot said charging at me with his sword.

OW! You better get me re-sharpened when this is over." Caliburn said.

"Oh stop acting so childish Caliburn and stay quiet so I can concentrate!" I yelled as I was trying to keep Lancelot's sword away from my neck with Caliburn.

I pushed Lancelot away and charged at him. He blocked my attack with his sword and nearly cut my head off in the process of blocking. If Caliburn wasn't in the way of Lancelot's sword my head would have been cut off.

"I would like to keep my head thank you." I said with a bit of a high voice, pushing Lancelot's sword away with Caliburn.

"Well that is a shame. I would have enjoyed watching it roll in the other direction. You are lucky the king wishes for me to bring you in alive.' Lancelot said pure anger in his voice.

I said nothing more and charged at Lancelot once more. We have been fighting for a while now and I finally had Lancelot on his knees. I had won. I walked up to Lancelot and took up the sacred sword he had, and walked back to the direction of the Lady of the Lake. Leaving Lancelot as confused as ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay Maria got the swords! Now Time for the good parts hehehehehehehehehehehehe... ;) yes I know what all the people who like the story are saying. "those weren't the good parts?!" Well I shall stopith my blabbering and get onto thy story. XD**

Chapter 6

Evil or Family?

It has been a while since the battle with Lancelot and I was doubled over in emotional pain from doing that to the one I have feelings for. I can't stand just the thought of hurting him let alone keeping my identity a secret and end up having to hurt him to get his sword. I won't be able to forgive myself for a very long time. The sound of hurt in his voice when I mentioned myself as the princess. Why did he act like that? Once this is all over I will be able to tell everyone who I am and I can try to confront Lancelot with my feelings for him. One step at a time though. Now that I have all three swords I can go to Arthur. But what if what Merlina said is true? What if Arthur's life really did become linked to the scabbard of Excalibur and once I destroy the scabbard, what if it destroys him too? Then I really won't be able to forgive myself for anything at all. Oh well, there is only one way to find out, and that is to grab the sacred swords that Sonic and I collected and confront Arthur.

I have been walking for a while, all those thoughts racing through my mind. Soon I find myself at the Lake with everyone waiting for me. The whole time I was walking I was holding Lancelot's sword and looking at it like it was the only thing I would ever see of him. Once I make it to the Lake, I find myself still staring at the sword and bring myself to look up at Sonic standing mere inches in front of me making me jump and almost drop Lancelot's sword.

"Hiya sis." Sonic said with a wink.

"Hi Sonic." I said my voice cracked.

"You're looking at Lancelot's sword like it's the only thing you've ever owned." Merlina said walking up, standing next to Sonic.

I stayed quiet as the Lady of the Lake walks up.

"Don't you see it you two?" The Lady said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"See what?" Sonic questioned, him and Merlina exchanging confused looks and then looking back at me and the Lady.

"She loves Lancelot." The Lady said, "She just hasn't told him yet. Before our current position and when Maria would come by to see me, she would tell me all the times she felt like her heart stopped when she is around him, and when he makes eye contact with her she feels as if he is the only one who could ever understand her. Isn't it obvious, her heart stopping when she is with him. Now that is love."

"And there I go thinking that I can read my little sister like a book in my time!" Sonic said throwing his arms up in defeat.

"Only the Lady and I know of Maria's feelings for Lancelot." Caliburn said jumping out of the sheath at my side and standing up on his own.

"That is true." I said, my voice still a bit cracked.

"Well think of it like this," Sonic started, putting his arm around me the way a normal big brother would do, "once all of this is over, you can finally reveal yourself and try to tell Shad- errr... Lancelot how you feel about him."

"Yes I am aware." I said, "You know, even though you seem to be an idiot of an older brother, you still seem to still be a good brother. I look forward to the future and getting to know you better. Even though you act like a complete idiot."

"Awww thanks... I think..." Sonic said a bit of blush coming to his cheeks.

I let out a small laugh as Sonic hugged me in the comforting way a big brother would do to help his little sister feel better. Soon I gather up my wits and I grab the three sacred swords and head to the island of Avalon where Arthur is.

Once I get there the same thought was swimming through my mind the whole time. What is going to happen to Arthur. He is the only family (besides Galahad, my younger twin brother, and Sonic my older brother from another time... obviously XD) I have left. I can't bear the thought of losing him. I walk through to the main part of the island where I find Arthur standing next to his horse.

"I see you've finally turned up." Arthur said eyeing me closely.

"It is time to finish what I started." I said my voice firm but obvious hurt as well.

"And what would that be?" Arthur said.

"Saving you... my cousin." I said removing the cloth from my face to reveal the face he so well remembered.

"Princess Maria, my older cousin." Arthur said, a suspicious tone in his voice.

"Yes." I said, my voice on the verge of faltering.

"You know you are the reason for all of this." Arthur started, "You are the reason the whole kingdom is suffering. You were too much of a coward, running away from the kingdom you love so much, all because you were trying to "save" me. I hate to break it to you but I don't need saving. I don't need love. I don't need family. I don't need YOU. You weren't there for me when I needed you. And now thanks to YOU, everything is falling apart. It seems that I must teach you a lesson never to cross me."

As he said that I was trying my best to hide the fact that I am falling apart on the inside. He was right. If I wouldn't have left none of this would have happened. I get out of my thoughts and look up at Arthur who draws out his sword and gets into a fighting stance. I take out Caliburn and position myself into a fighting stance as well.

"This is it Maria." Caliburn said.

"I am aware." I said.

Soon I find Arthur charging at me and I block his attack. I missed a few times and found myself with a split lip and a cut on my cheek. We have been fighting for a while now and I am on the floor from being knocked down by a powerful blow by the hilt of Arthur's sword.

"Maria get up!" Caliburn yelled.

I stand up and grab out the sacred swords, and place them around Arthur who was on his knees as well. A tear rolls down my cheek because I have noticed that Arthur cannot be saved from all the evil that has corrupted him. I didn't want to, and Caliburn was also aware of what has to happen.

Arthur stands up to find himself stuck in the barrier the three swords had around him, keeping him stationed in the one spot.

"I left because I thought I could help keep you from turning into this monster you have become. THIS is what I was trying to save you from. THIS is why I left, I left for YOU! I love you Arthur and you will always be in my heart and I know now that I can't save you. I promised your mother before she died that I would keep you safe and I have failed! I am sorry my dear cousin but I have no choice..." I said many tears rolling down my cheeks as Lancelot, Percival, Gawain, Sonic, Galahad, Larmorak, The Lady of the Lake, and Merlina, all approached and they got there in time to hear everything I said.

"Maria..." Lancelot's voice faltered at seeing that I am the masked ranger he had to find and bring into the king. He now felt terrible at how cruel he had treated me and wished he could help.

I turn my head in Lancelot's direction, and I see him with the front of his helmet up making eyes contact with me and he saw the pain and hurt in my eyes as he knew what I had to do. I turn back to Arthur and more tears rolled down my face.

"You say that you did this for me. I am happy you left only because I now have more power and can rule over everything, everyone cowering in fear of me makes me feel as powerful as ever. You left only to cause pain and misery to all of your little friends." Arthur said.

"I'm sorry Arthur, my little cousin. I love you with all of my heart and I only wish there is another way but there isn't. Please forgive me!"I cried as I ran up to Arthur and pierced him in the stomach with Caliburn. I saw the look of betrayal in his eyes as I took Caliburn back and put him in the sheath at my side, and Arthur collapsed to the floor.

There he muttered his last words:

"I'm... s-sorry Maria..."

With those last words he drew his last breath and was dead. I walked up to his side and fell to my knees, everything inside me fell apart and it felt like I could no longer go on. I put my head on his chest and clung to his armor, crying, tears streaming down my face as if there was no end. In times like this was when Lancelot was always there for me. I am still crying, everything inside me full of despair, to everyone it is obvious that after all those years I've lived with nothing but heartbreak throughout all of my life, I have finally had the mental breakdown everyone was expecting to come around after all this time, and it is now here.

It felt like the end of the world as I was crying and clinging to Arthur's dead body ever so desperately, ever so longing to bring him back and hold him. Soon I feel a hand go on my shoulder. I knew who it was, I knew just by the grip he had on my shoulder, that it was Lancelot. I let him take control as I am still crying, he lifts me away from Arthur's dead body and he gets into a comfortable sitting position, and he places me in his lap and holds me. Letting me rest my head on his shoulder he has one of his arms around my waist holding me close to him, and with his other hand he is running his fingers through my hair ever so gently, as I am crying on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Maria." Lancelot said still holding me.

"Why are you sorry all this is my fault?" I asked still crying a bit.

"I should have recognized the look in your eyes, I was making eye contact with you almost constantly when you were in disguise. I should have seen it. I should have known it was you. Nothing is your fault." Lancelot said in a comforting but sad tone.

"How can you say none of this is my fault? If I didn't leave none of this would have happened. If I didn't leave I would have been able to protect Arthur. If I didn't leave I wouldn't have even had to disguise myself in the first place. Everything that happened IS my fault. I left thinking I could help keep Arthur safe when I left just putting him in more danger. How can you say nothing is my fault when everything is my fault!" I said burying my face into his shoulder, as he tightened his grip around me and still stroking his fingers through my hair trying to comfort me.

Lancelot was obviously at a loss of words, as he just stayed quiet and continued to run his fingers through my hair, and hold me close to him as my head was resting on his shoulder, both of my arms wrapped around his neck clinging to him as I am still crying. King Arthur, king of Camelot, and leader of the Round Table, and my dearest cousin, was now dead.

**MAAAAAAAAAANNN! I am tearing up just writing this. So sad, poor Maria what is going to happen now, everyone thinks everything is over when really it's not even close to being over with. What could possibly still be going on? Only I shall know... hehehehe... I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. then you all can read about how everything ISN'T over. MWAHAHAHAHA! BYEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm baaaaaaack! :D Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been working on other stories not even paying attention to this one. I almost forgot about it! Well no need to worry for I am now going to try and finish this story before continuing with anything else. **

**Remember how I said things AREN'T over yet? Well here's where you find out! :D ENNNNJJJJOOOOYYYY!**

**Chapter 7: A Shocking Discovery**

A few minutes have passed and I finally gather my wits up and stop crying. I still felt Lancelot running his fingers through my hair and holding me close. Distracted from the thought of Arthur's death, my heart stopped yet again in the presence of Lancelot. I do my best to hide those parts of my feelings from him for now.

Hearing that I have stopped crying, Lancelot releases me from his grip. Him and I both stand up to face everyone, there was a large feeling of grief in everyone I laid eyes upon. I walk up to Sonic and Galahad and they both pull me into a brotherly embrace. That is all I wanted to do right now. Be with my brothers, Galahad I have raised since my father was never there to take care of me and him. We are twins and all only because we have the same birthday, but I am three years older than him. Sonic... well I may not have known him for that long but I guess I do in the future, and believe it or not I am going to miss him when we send him back to his time. Although I do know that I am in his future and get to know him, and I m very much looking forward to seeing him in his time.

They release me from their hug and I looked back at Arthur's dead body. Something instantly caught my eye, the scabbard wasn't destroyed. I look at Merlina as she approaches the scabbard and picks it up with a dark smile on her face. Everyone watched her closely. We all knew something wasn't right.

"Merlina?" I said eyeing her closely as I approach her. She looked at me, still with that dark smile, not leaving her face, "What are you doing with the scabbard?"

"You won't be needing it." Merlina replied with a dark tone.

"You're right, we are going to give it back to the Lady of the Lake." I said holding out my hand, in a gesture for her to hand it to me. All she did was back away clutching the scabbard.

"I actually have a use for it." Merlina said, getting confused and suspicious looks from everyone, "You see, I only had you kill Arthur so the scabbard will no longer have anyone to recognize as a master until someone picked it up. Now that Arthur is dead, I can fulfill my long awaited goal, and that is to put the kingdom into my own rule."

Once she said that, anger was boiling out of me. "You," I said pointing a finger at her. My voice filled with rage, "You will pay for this!"

With that, Merlina pierced the scabbard into the ground and disappeared. Dark clouds filled the sky and lightning cracked across it. I stand in that one spot, clenching my fists in anger. I feel a hand go on my shoulder, and I turn my head to see that it is the Lady of the Lake with a reassuring look on her face like she had a plan.

"There is a way to stop this." She said.

"How?" Sir Larmorak questioned with his high and irritable voice, "What can we do to put an end to this?"

"We use the four sacred swords to create a barrier around the castle, that should stall Merlina's magic long enough for someone to put an end to her plot." The Lady explained.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gawain asked, "Let's do this!"

"The four sacred swords. The that means, Gawain, Percival, Lancelot and I must look for the barrier stones." I stated, grabbing Lancelot's sword and handing it to him as Gawain and Percival grab theirs.

**Alrighty! That's all for this chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. Stay tuned for the next! BYEEEEE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HAIYA! Me is back with another chapter! I know it has been a while, I have been so caught up with having fun with summer I wasn't thinking about my stories at all... Well enough said. ONTO THY STORY!**

**Chapter 8: Creating the Barrier**

While the others stayed behind and went back to the Lake, Gawain, Percival, Lancelot and I headed for our barrier stones. Gawain and Percival separated from us and headed for their individual stones and the only ones still together were me and Lancelot. I started to walk in the direction of my barrier stone until Lancelot grabbed my hand, stopping me in my tracks.

"Wait." He said.

"What is it?" I asked, hearing a bit of worry in his voice.

"Maybe you and I should stay together while we go to our barrier stones." Lancelot replied, tightening his grip on my hand gently but protectively.

"Why do you say that?" I questioned.

"I just wish to make sure that nothing happens to you. Considering what happened last time you went off alone." Lancelot said blushing behind the front of his helmet.

"Nothing will happen to me." I said blushing a bit, Lancelot looked down a bit thinking that I was trying to separate and head a different way, "As long as we remain together."

Lancelot looked up at me with a shocked yet relieved look on his face as he lifted the front of his helmet to see that I am smiling kindly at him as I take my hand that he was holding and grip his tightly as well. He smirked and nodded. We went into the woods and headed to his barrier stone first.

We finally make it near the heart of the forest after a few hours of travelling. We are walking down a path of the forest looking around for a possible place the barrier stone could be.

I stop in my tracks as I get this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I kept good eye on everything around me.

"Lancelot..." I said, my hand on the hilt of Caliburn, thinking that something might attack.

"I know, I can feel it too. Something's off." Lancelot replied, the tone of his voice serious as he kept good eye on things as well.

We take a few minutes to inspect our surroundings before continuing our search for the barrier stone. We walked a bit more and made it to the center of the forest and see the barrier stone. Our heart lifted at the sight of it, but our moment of triumph came to a sudden halt when we get that weird feeling again. We draw our swords and cautiously make our way up to the stone. Lancelot barely makes it to the steps when we both get whacked to the side by something. I slowly stand up and soon see what knocked us to the side. I find myself in shock and look over at Lancelot who was in a battle stance holding his sword up and glaring at what had whacked us to the side. We both get ready to fend off attacks but are also still in shock to see that it was a willow tree lashing its branches at us vigorously trying to fend us off.

**"**I thought willow trees aren't supposed to be evil. Aren't they the source of good magic?" I questioned in disbelief.

"This must be connected to the dark magic that Merlina is casting around the kingdom. This could possibly be a side effect of one of her spells." Lancelot replied.

"Well, I don't see how that would be surprising." I said with a blank tone.

Lancelot and I charged at the tree, cutting away at any lashing branches that got in our way. The willow tree kept whipping at us angrily as we made our way past. The tree eventually stopped after a while of lashing and having some of its branches cut off.

Lancelot walked up the steps and up to the stone and pierced his sword into it. The stone glowed in a blinding flash of light and was now activated. Lancelot took his sword back and walked back down the steps and approached me.

"Mine is done. Now all we need is to get to the stone meant for your sword and then make our way back to the others." Lancelot said.

"Then it looks like we can g-" I was cut off as I was whacked aside by the reawakened willow tree which was angrier than ever.

"Maria!" I heard Lancelot shout. He had shouted my name, that was the second time I had ever heard that.

I slowly stand back up and draw Caliburn and get into a battle stance. The tree wrapped one of its branches around my waist and picked me up making me drop Caliburn.

"Ow!" Caliburn yelped as he hit the ground.

"Gaah!" I yelled as the tree flung me around like a ragdoll.

The tree whipped me around uselessly and eventually slammed me into its trunk, making me see spots. Lancelot started to slash away at the tree as it continued flinging me around. I soon get slammed into the trunk again and find myself unconscious.

I wake up to see a worried Lancelot looking down on me. I sit up slowly, wincing in pain as it shot throughout my entire body. Lancelot wraps his arm around me, helping me sit up. I prop myself up and Lancelot removes his arm from around me and looks me in the eye and I do the same. There was nothing but worry in his eyes, he seemed worried that I might not have lived through that attack.

"Are you alright?" Lancelot asked, not breaking eye contact.

"I'm fine..." I said, feeling as if I were in a trance from the way his red eyes stared right into mine, "Y-you said my name... When I was attacked."

"I know... I-I'm sorry." Lancelot said looking down making the front of his helmet fall down making a big 'Clang!' noise.

"You're fine." I said laughing a bit as I lift his head up as well as the front of the helmet, making him look at me, "I actually would much prefer it if you called me by name."

"I thought it would be dishonorable for someone to call you by name instead of by title." Lancelot said with a confused look in his eyes, making me laugh gently.

"It would only be dishonorable if a complete stranger called me by name. With someone I know and am close to, I don't mind. I actually find people calling me by title a bit irritating." I said with a smile.

Lancelot stayed quiet, making eye contact with me once again.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"What is it?" Lancelot asked.

"When, I was disguised and when I ran across you in the woods. Why did you seem upset when I remarked about where I was as the princess? Why were you angry at the fact that I might be hurt?" I asked.

"I-... was afraid that you might be wounded and in need of help. I was blind not to see that it was you standing in front of me. I was too blinded by anger." Lancelot said, obviously trying to find the right words to say.

"Why did I even matter that much? Was it because you though Arthur would have done something if the princess were wounded and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it?" I asked.

"It has nothing to do with the fact of you just being the princess in need of help. Maria, you mean way too much for me to stand aside and let you get hurt. You mean much more to me than that." Lancelot said with a soft tone in his voice, making me melt inside.

I mean a lot to him? Is he saying what I think he is saying? I was at a loss for words when his hand met with my cheek.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you for as long as I live. I put it upon myself to protect you the moment I became a part of the Round Table, from the moment I met you and found out that you are the princess." He said, "When you left, I made the mistake of letting you go alone. After a few months of you being gone I started looking for you. When a few years went by I still didn't give up. Until Arthur was corrupted and made me give up my search."

"Weren't all the knights looking for me?" I questioned.

"Only Galahad and myself." Lancelot replied sadly, "When I ran across you disguised as the masked ranger in the woods that day we dueled. When I saw Caliburn I was worried that something happened to you and that your sword was taken. That is why I was furious, I was worried about you."

I was at a loss for words once more. The way he is explaining all of this. He was actually worried about me? I guess he does care for me more than I thought. Should I tell him? I couldn't make up my mind on whether I should tell him how I feel. I was battling myself in my head for a few seconds then Lancelot broke the silence making me snap back into reality.

"Maria?" He said, looking at me with a soft and gentle look in his red eyes, making me want to blurt out what I was thinking.

"Huh?" I looked at him getting myself out of my head.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"N-nothing. Just thinking." I said trying to keep my thoughts hidden from him as well as I possibly could.

"What about?" He questioned.

Well, there went trying to stay quiet about my thoughts... But, what will I say? How will I tell him?

He looed at me expectantly as I was trying to find the right wording. I was speechless, I couldn't find the right thing to say let alone say it. I mentally kicked myself and decided to tell him.

"About, how close we have gotten lately..." I started, I noticed his eyes light up, "I don't know how to explain it without sounding completely stupid..."

"It's alright," He said lifting my chin up, "Don't worry about that, you won't look foolish at all."

"It's just that, every time you come around. I feel safer than normal, like when I am with you, nothing bad could ever happen. Not when it comes to enemies, but... between us."

Lancelot's eye lit up even more. I guess he really does care. He said something that caught me completely off-guard.

"I have been noticing that same feeling as well..." He started, "I thought I was the only one feeling that way, but I guess not. I have noticed that every time I am with you all bad thoughts that are in my head completely vanish and I am left feeling carefree. You are the reason I continue to go on. You have been my reason for fighting for this kingdom... fighting for you."

I was in shock, and I knew where he was leading with this too. My heart lifted immediately and skipped a beat. He does feel the same way. Nothing could make me happier than to be with him.

"Maria," He said making me look at him, "I love you."

He said it, I could have sworn my heart was doing flips from how happy I am. I smiled gently at what he said and he smiled back. His hand brushed my cheek and moved a strand of hair out of my face. Soon we found ourselves closing our eyes and leaning forward. Our noses touched and our lips finally met in a deep kiss. His hand went behind my neck and mine did the same, the kiss getting more deep and passionate by the second. I don't know if I have ever felt any happier. I have spent my whole life not knowing if I was ever going to find the perfect match, and here it was. Lancelot, my knight in shining armor.

We parted and smiled at each other and pecked each others lips once more.

"I love you." I replied happily.

With that we continued our search for the last barrier stone. We made our way out of the woods and started making our way to the last location of the barrier stone given to us by the Lady of the Lake.

**Whew! Sorry, had to cut it off there otherwise it would have been and extremely loooooong chapter. Ok, two perfect songs I was listening to while I was writing this was i'd come for you, and far away, both by Nickelback. Those songs are perfect for this chapter! XD. Well tis all for this chapter and I hope you all stay tuned for the next. BYEEEEEEEEEEE! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm baaaaaaaack! And with a new chapter! :D I am sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I haven't been having any good ideas pop into my head lately. So I shall try to make this as good a chapter I can... Well not much left to say so onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 9: The Last Stone and Battle Preparation**

Lancelot and I have finally made it to the destination of the place where the last barrier stone is supposed to be. A cave at the base of a mountain.

"Why would a barrier stone be inside a dragon's lair?" I questioned.

"I have no clue... All we can hope for is that the dragon isn't here." Lancelot replied.

I nodded my head in agreement and walked inside followed by Lancelot.

It has been a while of walking and we finally make it deeper into the cave. The deeper we go, the more I get the feeling that the barrier stone is close.

We make it to the heart of the cave and I see the barrier stone. I run up the stone quickly and run up the steps. Lancelot smirks and follows me to the stone and waits for me at the bottom of the steps.

I approach the stone and unsheathe Caliburn and hold him in a position, ready to strike the stone.

"Now Maria!" Caliburn said.

With that I didn't hesitate to strike the stone and in a bright flash of light the stone was activated. I remove Caliburn from the stone and turn to face Lancelot who was awaiting me at the bottom of the steps. I smile and run down the steps to him quickly and wrap my arms around his neck in a hug. Just as my arms wrap around his neck he puts his hands on my waist and picks me up spinning me around.

"There is still hope for the kingdom yet!" Lancelot yelled in glee, spinning me one last time and setting me down.

"It makes me happy that there is still hope." I said, still smiling as he lifts up the front of his helmet.

Lancelot said nothing more and pulled me into a kiss. Both our hearts lifted at the fact that we are one more step closer to bringing the kingdom to a better state than what it is now. A few seconds later we part from the kiss and we head back to The Lake to get to our final step. Which is to confront Merlina.

We finally get out of the cave and closer to The Lake. A while later we make it to The Lake and see everyone quickly rush up to us.

"It's done." I said, "The barrier is formed."

"Great! Now all we must do is confront Merlina and restore peace to the kingdom!" The Lady said with complete happiness in her voice.

I went and prepared myself for the battle I was going to get myself into with Merlina. I soon walk back out and up to Sonic.

"Good Luck sis." Sonic said hugging me.

"Thank you Sonic." I said, soon parting from the hug and walking up to Galahad.

"Come back safely." Galahad said.

"I will." I said kissing my younger brother's head.

I finally walked up to Lancelot.

"Please be careful." Lancelot said.

"I will don't worry." I said with a faint smile.

Lancelot pulled me into a deep kiss. A sweet passionate kiss which he eventually and unwantingly parted from.

"It's my job to worry." Lancelot said with a smirk.

I smiled and pecked his lips once more before walking off and heading towards Castle Camelot.

**Whew! Ok! Sorry that was so short but there wasn't really much to this chapter. Trust me though, the next one is going to be pretty epic if you ask me. Well that's all for dis chapter. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned or the next! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok! HALLO PEOPLE! Now this chapter might be long but might be short... I don't know that part but I do know that it is going to be probably the most epic of all the chapters in this story. Sorry it has been a while and I can tell that there are a couple people on the edges of their seats with this one. :)**

**LusayLu182: Don't worry your wait is over and I hope you will like this chapter. Although I get the feeling you will... And I am planning on reading a few of your stories after I type this chapter up. So expect a review from me soon. I am glad you like my story and hope ya enjoy what is to come with this chapter.**

**janice mae: HELLOOO my bestest bud of all time! I am hoping you enjoy this chapter as well. Although everytime I do show you one of my stories you suggest that I post it lol XD. And I did post that one story that again, you suggested that I post. Broken, Sonic, Zelda, and dbz X-over. Just in case you might wanna read it again. Anywho, I love ya bud! :D**

**Now, as I was saying to janice mae I did post a new story. It is called Broken, a X-over of three different things, Sonic, Zelda, and dbz. It was all done in my head and I hope you all check it out. :) Well enough said for now, ONTO THY CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 10: The Final Battle**

I have finally made it to the entrance of Castle Camelot and I stand before the doors. I took in a deep breath and opened the doors and walked inside. The hallways were dark and a dead silence was spread throughout the entire castle. It was a little too quiet for my liking. As I walked I felt a cold chill shoot through my spine telling me I should go back. I just shook it off and headed into the throne room where I saw Merlina sitting on the throne.

I felt all that rage boil up inside of me once again. She looks up to se me standing in front of her with Caliburn drawn, and in a battle stance.

"So you re still set on revenge after having you kill Arthur?" Merlina questioned with a dark tone.

"Why wouldn't I be? If it wasn't for you he wouldn't be dead." I said my voice filed with rage, "Why did you want Arthur dead?"

"I predicted that once Arthur had the scabbard he would have perfect control of it. So when nobody was aware of anything, I cast an enchantment upon it before I handed it to him. Once he was corrupted I made sure that once you came back, you had to end up killing Arthur and have the scabbard still be here after he died. Therefore, giving me my chance to take the scabbard and take rule over the ingdom myself." Merlina explained.

"So it is because of you that I had to kill a part of the only family I had left..." I choked as a wave of anger had finally consumed me.

Meanwhile, Lancelot, Percival, Gawain, Galahad, The Lady of the Lake, and Sonic were all watching me and Merlina.

"If she doesn't be careful Merlina could easily get rid of her." Lancelot said as he kept his eyes in me the whole time.

Back with Merlina and I, I had finally had enough of it and charged at Merlina. She blocked my attack and sent me flying into a wall. I got up slowly and picked Caliburn back up in time to block another attack. We had been fighting for quite a while now and I have taken a good beating from Merlina.

"Maria! She is too strong for you! If you don't stop now, you won't make it!" I heard Gawain's voice in my head.

"He's right, Just get out of there and we will try to think of something!" Percival's voice sounded.

"N-no... I-I won't let her win..." I said as I blocked yet another attack.

"Maria, you have done enough, pull back!" Galahad said.

"I w-was taught... to n-never run fr-rom a fight..." I said standing up once more and charging at Merlina again only to be thrown into another wall.

After hitting the wall I landed on the ground hard. I use my arms to hold myself up but I fail and land limply on the ground.

"Maria..." I heard Lancelot's voice, "Please, don't let your anger get the best of you. If you do it will lead to your ruin.. I can't lose you again..."

After hearing Lancelot's voice in my head I felt a wave of strength, his voice so soothing, and calm gave me the strength to go on. I gathered my strength together and stood up slowly and painfully. I clutched Caliburn in my hands and soon felt more power inside of me. I look don to see Caliburn glowing.

"Caliburn... what is happening to you?" I questioned under my breath in shock.

Caliburn glowed brighter and soon transformed into a completely different sword. I was no longer holding Caliburn, now in my very own hands is the sword Excalibur itself. My eyes widened in shock at what had just happened. I shake my head and look back up at Merlina who was also in shock. Now that she was distracted I took a chance to attack her once more and she fell limply to the floor, but started trying to get up as quickly as she fell.

She got up and attacked me once more and we soon went into combat. About an hour went by and I was getting the better hand. I attacked her once more and she landed limply on the ground once again and this time she wasn't moving. I walk up to her and kneel down, putting two fingers to her neck to check for a pulse but there wasn't. She was dead. It was over.

I head to the field overlooking the castle where Lancelot, Sonic, Galahad, The Lady, Percival, and Gawain are. Everyone sees me the moment I walk up and Sonic rushes over to me putting his hands on my waist picking me up and spinning me around.

"That's my little sis!" Sonic said, spinning me one last time before putting me down and hugging me tightly.

Galahad joins into the hug as the others cheer in triumph.

"It's finally over." I said with an ear to ear smile on my face.

Me, Sonic, and Galahad all parted from the hug.

"But, now that everything is over, and that Arthur is gone... Who will we serve for?" Percival questioned.

"Without loyalty to anyone we are nothing. The knights of the round table must leave if we have nobody to look after the kingdom." Lancelot said sadly.

"What foolishness is this?" Excalibur questioned.

"I'll say!" The Lady said.

"What?" I questioned.

"Do you not know that I am Excalibur, the very sword who chooses who rules the kingdom." Excalibur said.

"So that means...?" Lancelot said in shock.

My eyes widened in knowing where this was going.

"You are the next ruler of Camelot?" Everyone besides The Lady questioned.

I froze, did they really say what I think they just said?

It took a while for me to take in what was going on. Me? The new ruler of Camelot? A few minutes of talking about that went by. Then all of the knights kneeled before me.

"Aw, don't, please just don't..." I said, "I still need to take all of this in."

"Well, it seems that everything is back to the way it should be..." Gawain said.

"Not everything..." I said looking at Lancelot.

"What?" Lancelot questioned as he watched me approach him.

I said nothing and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him deeply. Lancelot, shocked at first, wrapped his arms around my waist returning the kiss.

Everyone cheered and after about a minute or two we parted from the kiss and I rest my forehead on his. With everything back to the way it was, we sent Sonic back to his time and I took my rule over Camelot with Lancelot at my side.

The End

**WOOO HOOO! The story is finally finished! Now I can finish A New Life and possibly a few other stories that come to mind. Well, since this story is over at last I guess there is nothing more to say, except stay tuned for some other possible stories! BYEEEEEEEEEEE! **


End file.
